


coffee in the morning

by lustfulpasiphae (miraphora)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/lustfulpasiphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up to find his Inquisitor pleasuring herself and lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee in the morning

She woke slowly, feeling the phantom fluttering of an arrested orgasm between her bare thighs, her skin flushed and damp with need. Too many nights over the last few weeks she had awakened this way, to an empty bed and a gnawing hunger tainted by regret.

But there was a warm, firm body at her back, and a muscular arm draped around her, holding her even in repose. She took a ragged, shuddering breath, trying to be quiet, and slipped a hand between her legs, running the tip of her index finger between the seam of her swollen lips, stroking into the hot slick of her fluids to circle the aching bud. Her nipples were tight with arousal from her already-fading dream. Her hips shifted furtively, her panting breaths coming faster, gusting shallow and humid through her parted lips.

She licked her lips, her eyes shut with concentration, her senses focused inward on the pursuit of pleasure. She eased two fingers into her heat, stroking and gathering fluids to rub in tighter and tighter circles around that swollen little bud. A keening soft whine escaped her as she scraped the edge of a nail along the tip, her hips jerking unconsciously.

There was a quick, indrawn breath behind her, and slightly chapped lips pressed a gentle, open kiss to her shoulder. Cullen twined around her, cradling her taut body back against his, and stroked a warm hand up her belly, down, his fingertips petting tenderly through her damp curls to rub with firm, gentle pressure against her pubis. Her jaw slackened at the pressure on the bone, and her fingers stirred in firm circles, then up and down along the ridge of her tight bud, pressing and then stroking and gliding with the lightest teasing touch. She was on that edge, teetering, racing close and then letting it fade, her body coiled tight.

Cullen eased her closer, his mouth tenderly exploring the curving whorls of her ear, his tongue-tip tracing and teasing. He kissed just below her earlobe, stroked his hand back up her belly.

Her breathing was erratic and tense; short, sharp gasps, mindless and focused. His lips paused by her ear, and he breathed quietly, intently: “What do you need, love?”

The soft purr of his voice sent a spark burning through her, and she gasped harder, thrusting her fingers into her cunt and twisting them. She had slipped down to her back on the bed, her thighs spread lewdly, and his warmth was still pressed to her side, his hand still stroking her skin. She made a soft, tight sound that might have been a whine, her slick fingers trailing up through her curls and curling around his wrist. He pressed a heated kiss to her temple, watched with darkened amber eyes as she guided his hand between her legs, her fingers needily pressing his to the slick bud of her sex.

His breath escaped slowly, and he pressed the heel of his hand firmly to her pubic bone again as she guided his fingertip in quick, slippery circles. He curled his fingers, dipping them into her cunt, and dragged that hot juice over her swollen flesh, stroking and feathering the touch of his callused fingertips against her satiny flesh.

“Is this what you need? Do you need me to stroke your hot cunt?” His breath escaped him in a harsh exhale–he was more affected by saying filthy things to her than he would have thought possible. But if he thought that he was affected, it was nothing to the way she went taut against him, her head thrown back, and her hand tightened, her fingers aligned along his, pressing tight so that together they spread her open around four thrusting fingers.

“Please!” The plea escaped her in a ragged gasp, edged with desperation.

He pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the side of her throat and watched with burning eyes as he dragged his fingers, glistening with her fluids, from her cunt and stroked them to either side of her bud, then pinched them together around the swollen flesh.

A sharp cry escaped her, and she jerked against him. He would touch her like this until his wrist cramped, just to hear her unhinged, mindless sounds of pleasure.

He stroked his fingertips in gentle circles, teasing, stroking outward along the puffed lips of her cunt, and sealed a sucking kiss to her neck. “Is this enough, my love? Is this too gentle? Shall I see how many fingers you can take? Stretch you until your cunt aches?”

Her hips ground in tight little pulses against his hand, trying to force a deeper, firmer touch.

“Please.”

He lapped at her throat and pressed his hand down against her pubic bone again, pressing in firm pulses as his fingertips flicked in quick strokes up and down along the swell of her bud. She was drenched and fluttering, so close, her hips taut, her heels dug into the bed. Her breaths were harsh, quick, shallow, like all her body was honed in on the gathering tempest between her thighs, barely enough left to coordinate breathing.

He brushed his lips along the outer edge of her ear, breathed softly: “Come for me.” Pressed his fingertips in two quick, hard, firm strokes against the tight little bud.

She cried out, spasming against him, her thighs clamping around his hand and her body curling towards him, as though she could contain the burgeoning pleasure between their bodies. He cupped his hand against her, worked the other arm beneath her shoulders and pulled her into him, half atop him, holding her together as she fell apart.

Felt, for the first time, confident that he could be strong enough for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

Bored? Come find me on [tumblr](http://lustfulpasiphae.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, that song is really good for listening to while writing smut. Don't look at me like that.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at lustfulpasiphae.


End file.
